Warm Memories
by Daire
Summary: Allen never did like the winter, since it brought nothing but cold and misery. Lemon, PWP, Tyki x Allen.


This story is rated M for a reason, as it involves a graphic sexual situation. The story also contains Slash/Yaoi, as in Male/Male relationship.  
If any of this offends you, is not your cup of tea, if you're too young, blah, blah, blah - hit the back button. If this is your thing, feel free to continue.

* * *

_"Winter must be cold for those with no warm memories."_  
- Terry McKay, An Affair to Remember.

* * *

It was just past midnight, and silence abounded. Outside a lucent moon shone softly into the dark, its silvery mist seeping through wispy clouds; covering the frozen landscape beneath in a pale glow. Icicles dangled from the frosted trees and roofs, and sparkling crystals fell gracefully from the dark sky.

Allen Walker stood amidst the falling snow, his black coat wrapped tightly around his lithe body. Snow dusted his red woolen scarf, and his cheeks were tinted pink from the cold. His silver-gray eyes were focused on the Christmas tree placed in the middle of the town square, and his face unusually blank.

The tree was enormous. It was lush and densely layered, and had a beautiful deep green hue. Long strands of silver tinsel had been carefully wrapped around the tree, along with strands of glimmering fairy lights. Beautiful silver baubles dotted the tree, and a big star proudly adorned the tip. It simply looked amazing.

Allen let out a small sigh, his breath swirling upwards in a white cloud of vapour before fading into nothingness. It was Christmas Day, and everyone at the Black Order had gone home to their families for the holidays, leaving him alone. As his eyes swept over the empty, abandoned streets, he couldn't help feeling a bit miserable.

"I hate winter," he murmurs, his gloved hand absentmindedly rubbing the Pentacle scarring his left eye. Winter brought nothing but cold and misery, Allen concluded. It reminded him of Mana, of how much he missed his foster father. And it reminded him of how alone he was.

He wasn't completely alone, he knew that. He had his friends, his Master, his lover - yet none of them were present at this time. He knew that he was selfish for wanting them to stay with him, but he couldn't help it. He hated being alone. Staring up at the dark sky, Allen let out another sigh.

Suddenly, he finds his back pressed flush against a solid chest, and two strong arms encircling him around the waist. A warm breath ghost over his ear, and a smooth, familiar voice says in a low tone, "Fancy meeting you here, Cheating Boy A."

"Tyki?" Allen asks, his heart skipping a beat. "What are you doing here?"

"Enjoying the scenery," is the nonchalant reply.

Allen doesn't ask any more questions, he understands. Staring up at the sky luminous with stars, a warm feeling spreads inside him. Allen smiles, leaning even closer to Tyki, feeling the calm, rhythmic heartbeat of the older man against his back. He wasn't alone.

After a few more moments of silence, Tyki speaks up. "Let's get inside."

---------------------------------------------------------

Allen sat down at the edge of the luxurious bed, his eyes wandering across the room. A fire crackling in the fireplace across the room is the only source of light in the spacious room, its warm glow slanting along well-polished floor, fading as they reached the far, darker side of the room.

He watched with amusement as Tyki carefully folded his coat, before discarding his immaculate white gloves, placing them on top of the neat pile that he had created. Allen smiled, Tyki always tried to deny the fact that he deep inside was a perfectionist, yet his current actions said otherwise.

Then Tyki turned towards him, their eyes meeting, silver-gray clashing with golden yellow. Allen had always liked the older mans eyes, they were so deep and expressive. He felt as if Tyki could see right through him, his calm gaze penetrating him to the very core.

Tyki moved closer, slowly bending down, before capturing Allen's mouth with his. Slowly at first, gently, their lips barely brushing. Allen moaned against Tyki's lips as he put his arms up around the older man's shoulders, his hands finding their way to his hair, releasing the curly hair from its tight ponytail.

Tyki began moving forward, gently pushing Allen down onto the bed, so that he was lying on top of him. As Allen stared up at him, his eyes glazed over in lust and his cheeks flushed, Tyki felt his cock harden in anticipation. Leaning down, his black hair falling like a waterfall around his head, he captures Allen's lips again.

With ease, he slips his tongue into the warm wet cavern, intent on mapping and savouring every inch of it. He slid his tongue along Allen's, caressing it, humming in approval as Allen eagerly responded. The kiss soon became more passionate, their lips crushed together, their tongues battling fiercely with each other.

Sneaking his hands southwards, Tyki easily unbuttons Allen's shirt, his elegant fingers dancing across the smooth skin of the young Exorcist. He gently ran his fingertips along Allen's sides, delighted in the shiver it elicited from the younger man. Trailing his hands back up, he brushed his thumbs across the pert nipples, earning a muffled gasp.

Finally breaking off the kiss, he pressed his lips to Allen's jaw, slowly kissing, licking and nipping his way along the jawbone and down the younger man's slender neck, stopping at the chest. As he laced onto one of the nipples with his tongue, he took the other one between his fingers, gently squeezing it.

Gasping, Allen arches his back in an effort to get closer to the source of this pleasure. Through half-lidded eyes Allen watches as Tyki gives the red and hard nipple on last lick before moving onto the other, while letting his hands travel downwards, slowly stroking the Exorcist's lower abdomen.

Leaving the nipples, Tyki leans up to give Allen a light kiss, his hands working on the younger man's pants. Quickly undoing the button and zipper, Tyki slid his hand inside the restricting material to grasp the stiff erection, giving it a quick squeeze, making Allen moan.

As he hooks the pants and boxers with his thumbs, pulling them down in one swift motion, Tyki can hear Allen gasp as his erect cock is hit by the cool air. A quick glance up told Tyki that Allen's eyes were closed, his back and neck arched in anticipation.

Standing up, Tyki quickly undresses, well aware of the lust-filled silver-gray eyes watching him. As the last piece of clothing falls to the floor, Tyki climbs up on the bed again, hovering over the young Exorcist. Smirking slightly, he starts trailing kissed downwards, bypassing Allen's erection completely.

Trailing his tongue up and down along the inside Allen's thighs, Tyki feels his erection twitch as his younger lover shudders beneath him. Circling the area where the testicles and penis meets with the tip of his tongue, flicking it back and forth, Tyki has to suppress a moan of his own as Allen makes a deliciously erotic sound.

Proceeding to trail his tongue over Allen's testicles, Tyki licks swirling patterns around each testicle, eliciting a deep throaty moan from Allen. Taking a firm hold of Allen's arousal, he then slowly licks it from the base to the top. Sweeping his tongue over the tip, Tyki has hold Allen's body steadily against the bed, preventing him from thrusting upwards.

Gently sucking on the tip, Tyki runs the tip of his fingernail along the Exorcist's erect shaft, earning another throaty moan from his younger lover. He then slowly slides his hand up and down Allen's cock, while moving it in and out of his mouth, swirling his tongue over the rim of the head.

Suddenly, Allen finds himself on his knees, his legs spread out. Allen shudders as he feels something wet running along the crack of his ass, his weeping cock twitching. As he reaches to stroke himself, Tyki slaps his hand away, and Allen groans at the torture.

"No cheating this time, Allen Walker," Tyki says huskily, his voice sending shivers along Allen's spine.

Going back at the task at hand, Tyki watched the quivering pink hole, and felt his erection grow even bigger, if possible. He sunk his head down and ran his tongue lightly over the hole, flattening the tongue to bathe it properly. He continued with his ministrations, nipping and licking at the hole, until Allen thought he would lose his mind.

"Oh, God. Oh, God. Oh, God!" Allen chanted, breathlessly.

Allen was caught up in the mind-numbing pleasure Tyki's mouth was providing he didn't notice the older man grabbing the bottle of lotion, or him squirting some of it onto his fingers. He did however notice as one of those fingers probed his puckered entrance.

He moaned at the intense feeling of being filled as the slippery digit stretched and prepared him, and he soon found himself thrusting up to meet the finger eagerly. The first finger was soon followed by a second and then a third, each met with a small gasp and a moan.

Suddenly Allen finds himself flipped on his back again, facing Tyki. They didn't speak, but stared intently into each other's eyes as Tyki placed his throbbing cock at Allen's waiting hole. Allen watched as Tyki's eyes grew even darker with desire, and felt himself shiver.

As Tyki pushed in, Allen's eyes fluttered closed, his face scrunched up in a pained grimace. Tyki stilled, allowing his younger lover to get used to the intrusion. Slowly, the pained expression disappeared and Allen nodded, signalling that he was ready.

Tyki slowly began pumping in and out, angling to hit Allen's prostate with every stroke. Tyki watched with lust-filled eyes as Allen started writhing under him, his back arched as the pleasure engulfed him. As Allen's hand reached for his arousal, Tyki pushed it away.

"I want you to come without touching yourself," Tyki says huskily, answering the unsaid question. "I want you to come just by having my cock deep inside you."

Allen moaned at Tyki's word, allowing Tyki to take hold of his wrists and hold them above his head. He watched through lust-filled eyes as Tyki continued to pump in and out of him, going faster and deeper with each thrust. As the pace continued to increase, the room became filled with moans and whimpers.

"Talk to me," Allen rasps, his cheeks flushed.

Tyki smirked, he just loved Allen's little kinks. "You want me to talk dirty to you?"

Allen nods, his eyes clouded with raw lust.

"You like my cock buried deep in your tight little ass?"

Allen nods again, moaning wantonly.

"You like my cock ramming into your ass, hitting your sweet-spot over and over, sending chills down your spine?"

"God, yes," Allen pants.

"You want to come while pound into you, over and over again?"

"Aaahh, yes!"

"You want to touch yourself so bad, don't you? Though, you want me to touch you even more, don't you?"

"Yes! Please," he begs, his swollen lips parted.

"Please, what?"

"Please, touch me!"

"You want me to touch you? You want me to stroke you until you come?" Tyki asks, his voice ragged, as he continues to pound into Allen.

"Yes," Allen cries, "Please, touch me. Oh, God, Please!"

"No," Tyki whispers, "I want you to come without being touched. I want you to spurt your milk all over your chest as my cock pound into your tight ass."

"Aaaahh," Allen moans.

Tyki could tell that he was close. "Come on, let it go."

"Oh, God. I'm so close!"

"That's it," Tyki whispers into his ear, his breath sending shivers down Allen's spine. "Come for me, Allen."

Hearing his name said in such an erotic way, and feeling Tyki's breath on his ear, made Allen go overboard. He cried out his lover's name as he came, his toes curling as pleasure overtook him.

The feeling of Allen's passage tighten around his cock, and hearing his name called out by those deliciously red lips, Tyki thrust into Allen one more time before his orgasm took over. He collapsed on Allen by exhaustion, before rolling off to the side, pulling out his softening member as he did.

The room fell in silence, the ragged breathing of the two of them being the only thing heard. As Allen rolled over, resting his head on Tyki's chest, he smiled. The feeling of the silken sheet caressing his cooling skin, and Tyki's warm arm around him, felt wonderful.

He decided that maybe he didn't hate winter that much anymore.

* * *


End file.
